


I Won't Let You Be Alone

by IcyDeath



Series: Ice Cubes [5]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sweet Ending, Time Travel, temporary major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:13:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyDeath/pseuds/IcyDeath
Summary: Nobody should be alone when they die.(Wherein Bunny goes back in time to the day of Jack's death)





	I Won't Let You Be Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I'm cross posting my fics in FFN here. So this story was first posted in my tumblr then after two years of not writing for the ROTG fandom I posted it in FFN so I can explain to my readers where I've been. I'll place the original ending notes at the end of the notes here, if you want to read what I said back then.
> 
> (On a different note, I recently set up a donation button on my tumblr, haha. So yeah, this is just a small heads up, in case anyone is interested. If you want to know what it's for, [click here](http://emrysblu.tumblr.com/post/183261090282/more-hi-i-recently-placed-a-donate-button-on) . If you want to donate immediately, [Here’s the donation link if you’re interested. Thanks so much!](https://paypal.me/emrysblu?locale.x=en_US) )
> 
> [(Or this one if that doesn’t work)](https://www.paypal.me/emrysblu)

_**I Won't Let You Be Alone** _

"When he shall die,  
Take him and cut him out in little stars,  
And he will make the face of heaven so fine  
That all the world will be in love with night  
And pay no worship to the garish sun."

William Shakespeare,  _Romeo and Juliet (Shakespeare Collection)_

* * *

Jack didn't remember anything other than darkness and coldness wrapping around him, numbing his legs and hands. His lungs were filled with water. It _hurt_ and it felt like the water was stabbing him from the inside, taking away his breath. Dark spots danced before his eyes and he closed his eyes trying to make them go away. 

It didn't help.

He wish he could pretend that it was going to be okay, that someone would save him. He'd been playing pretend all his life, he was good at it, pretending to be happy, pretending to be some all powerful hero for his sister, pretending that everything was going to be fine-

But right now he couldn't pretend that he wasn't dying.

He couldn't pretend that he wasn't scared.

Already, he could feel his body giving up on him, his muscles seizing and freezing, his thoughts were becoming foggy. He could hear his heart beating loudly, trying to keep him alive but with every second that he was being pulled down, it got harder to fight.

The cold was nothing more but a faint thought at the back of his head.

His heartbeat stuttered and he let out a bubbled breath. His lipes felt numb, he wondered if they'd turned blue.

Then suddenly something caught the back of his clothes and pulled him up.

It was a shock to his system, to suddenly be pulled from frigid waters to warm, warm arms. _Too warm_ , it almost felt like he was being burned. He flinched.

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay Jack. I got ya, Frostbite, hold on." Someone crooned against his cold ear. Jack shivered, body too weak to do anything more.He couldn't move his arms and legs, they felt frozen.

"Wha-"

"I'm sorry." The voice in his ear whispered to him, holding him close. It was painfully warm and soft... It felt like fur. "I came to get ya, even though I know you couldn't be saved. I can't- There's nothing I can do, I'm sorry."

"You…" Jack coughed. He couldn't see anything, he kept blinking, trying to get rid of the heavy fog in his head. He could feel his body giving up on him, sinking into heaviness. _Why?_ Jack thought,  _why save me if there wasn't anything you could do?_ Whatever was holding his shoulder (was it a hand?) squeezed gently.

"I didn't want ya to be alone, ya gumby." The voice answered him, "Nobody should be alone, especially not when they're-" The voice choked and he felt something brush against his cheek. "I'm sorry."

Brown eyes tried to focus his sight, his vision was blurry but for some reason, yet he could make out big and long ears, tilting downwards in something akin to sadness. His fingers twitched to touch but he couldn't control his body anymore and he laid uselessly in the arms of the stranger. He must be losing his mind because of the cold.

"Long ears…" Jack remembered something his book about an animal with long ears from another country. His lips twitched, "Kangaroo?"

The ears in his darkening vision twitched, "'M not a kangaroo ya drongo." The arms around him tightened, pulling him closer into the warmth of the hug, "'M a bunny."

"Bunny." Jack repeated, lips barely opening and he smiled despite not being able to feel anything anymore. He could still feel his heart beating, but it was slowing, like a lullaby. The soft and slow thumps was lulling him to sleep. He leaned his head against the source of the warmth. And his ear found the anxious beating of someone else's heart.

He was dying, wasn't he? Even though he'd been pulled out of the _dark_ and _cold_ , it felt like he was dying.

If so, then being pulled out, being warm, and having someone with him... This was a kindness he didn't expect. So he smiled and whispered, "Thank you." just before his vision left him, as did his final breath.

* * *

The body in Bunnymund's arms let out its last breath. The guardian of Hope and Life's shoulders shook as he held the soon-to-be winter guardian closer.

"I'm sorry Jack," He whispered, "You won't be alone soon, please wait."

* * *

Later when Pippa Overland finally came by with help from heir village, she and her mother found Jack lying peacefully beside the cracked ice, his hands folded over his stomach, a peaceful smile on his face, and a crown of asters on his head.

* * *

_Hundreds of years later…_

"Bunny?" Long ears twitched at the voice and Bunnymund's fur bristled at the cold air he felt. He turned abruptly and saw a certain winter spirit giving him a soft smile.

"Jack, what are you doing here, mate?" The Easter Bunny asked, hopping over to the Guardian of Fun.

"I made you something." Jack said as he took his hands out from behind his back. Bunny froze when his gaze met a familiar-looking crown of blue asters.

"That's-"

Jack walked forward and carefully placed the crown on Bunny's head. He then placed his arms around the rabbit, burying his face into his strong shoulders. He whispered, "Thank you, for not leaving me alone."

All Bunny could do in reply to that was to hug Jack back just as fiercely.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> So here was my ending notes in 2015 (or 2016):
> 
>  
> 
> _Two years ago, November, classes for the second semester had just started. I was getting ready to post for this fandom and excited for my classes having done really well during first semester. Two years ago, a storm was brewing in the horizon. It was internationally called Haiyan, Yolanda to us._
> 
>  
> 
> _On November 8, 2013, thousands of people died. Our family lost our house and me and my siblings lost my mother too. She died alone._
> 
>  
> 
> _This story is maybe how I wished things could have been._
> 
>  
> 
> _I lost a lot of things, I lost someone I loved too. And I couldn't write for a long time._
> 
>  
> 
> _I avoided this fandom because it reminded me of when I was happier and it made me feel angry and bitter because the world felt like it was against me (I know it's a selfish thought). This wasn't the first time that Life or Fate or whatever took something away just as my family was on the verge of being okay, just when I thought I'd be happy._
> 
>  
> 
> _I'm posting this now, two years after that tragic storm because I want to be happy again and I want to fight for it. I've been doing horribly during my classes ever since the incident and the way I write isn't the same anymore._
> 
>  
> 
> _But I want to be happy, so I'll start back here again. Because writing made me happy and I hope I can get better with my grades again because I missed the me that worked hard. I missed a lot of things, but at least these things I can get back._
> 
>  
> 
> _Thank you for reading._


End file.
